<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Nyahcarter1993</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087721">Girls Just Want To Have Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993'>Nyahcarter1993</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquela em que Lily Evans joga strip poker, é muito boa trapaceando e James Potter é simplesmente lento demais.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strip Poker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Todas as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, eu apenas me divirto com eles.<br/>Short-fic de 3 capítulos baseada no headcanon de que Lily era uma adolescente comum, que também gostava de se divertir, e não a monitora-chefe chatinha. Inspirado na música homônima da Cyndi Lauper :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estava um frio digno de véspera de natal naquela noite de dezembro e James Potter apertava os dedos na capa, tentando se aquecer, enquanto andava rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo.</p><p>Ele não costumava ser rabugento, mas naquele instante James se permitia mergulhar em uma piscina de mau-humor por sua escala de ronda ter caído justamente em uma noite tão gelada. Foram cinquenta malditos minutos sem encontrar uma única alma porque, honestamente, além da escola estar praticamente vazia por causa do feriado, ninguém parecia tentado o suficiente a quebrar o toque de recolher naquele frio.</p><p>Ele era a única alma viva vagando por aqueles corredores naquela hora. Nada podia ser mais patético, nada. Exceto, talvez, o fato de ele saber que todo o seu mau-humor estava mais relacionado com o fato de uma certa monitora-chefe da Grifinória não estar escalada com ele para aquela noite.</p><p>James Potter esfregou os olhos com força, cansado. Pensar em Lily Evans nunca fazia coisas boas com ele. Veja bem, James tinha uma queda pela garota desde os seus quinze anos e ela nunca tinha dado a mínima para ele – em parte, por culpa exclusiva sua, ele admitia, mas esse não era exatamente o ponto. James estava cansado de gostar tanto da Evans. Foi um masoquismo sofisticado fazerem dele monitor-chefe ao lado da garota justamente no ano em que ele estava determinado a dar um jeito de esquecê-la.</p><p>Não bastando, Evans não estava facilitando o seu trabalho, cheia de risos e sorrisos para ele. James, definitivamente, não sabia que diabos tinha acontecido com ela, mas Lily não tinha surtado quando descobriu que ele seria o seu companheiro na monitoria; pelo contrário. Ela sorriu daquele jeito que fazia as pernas dele amolecerem e lhe desejou as boas-vindas. Falou algo sobre ele não favorecer os amigos, óbvio, e fez alguma outra piada com ele que James não se importou em absorver porque Lily Evans estava conversando amigavelmente com ele.</p><p>Ela era completamente brilhante na tarefa de o deixar maluco.</p><p>- Sangue de dragão. – Ele murmurou para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.</p><p>Quando o retrato girou, os ouvidos de James imediatamente captaram a música e os sons de risada altos. Ele gemeu. Uma festa em pleno feriado; isso só poderia ser ideia de Sirius.</p><p>Porém, James Potter nunca se sentiu tão confuso na vida com a cena que viu à sua frente.</p><p>A Sala Comunal da Grifinória não estava cheia como ele esperava pelos sons animados. Um gramofone com uma música alta estava estrategicamente colocado em uma mesa distante da escada dos dormitórios e havia um pouco de travessas com bolinhos e tortas espalhadas no chão.</p><p>Sentadas confortavelmente próximas da lareira, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Mary Macdonald e Alice Prewett estavam rindo de forma escandalosa, parecendo bastante animadas com alguma piada.</p><p>- James! – A voz estridente de McKinnon entrou pelos seus tímpanos, o fazendo rir enquanto estremecia levemente. – Eu estava mesmo me perguntando onde você tinha se metido!</p><p>Ela parecia um pouco mais alterada que o normal e James quase gemeu quando viu as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada vazias perto delas.</p><p>- Eu estava fazendo a minha ronda, McKinnon, obrigado pelo interesse. – Ele respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela, ainda parado no meio do salão comunal.</p><p>- Oh, ele é um rapazinho muito responsável agora. – Emmeline Vance sorriu afetadamente em sua direção, zombando.</p><p>- Muito, muito responsável. – Concordou Alice, igualmente satisfeita.</p><p>- Quem diria que James Potter, o líder daquela tropa de loucos autointitulada marotos, poderia amadurecer. – Mary Macdonald disse, tombando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, olhando-o.</p><p>James sentiu-se repentinamente constrangido com a atenção delas. Não era a atenção típica que as garotas normalmente lhe davam; era como se elas o estivessem analisando. Merlin, James odiava ser analisado. Elas riam de um jeito que o deixava desconfortável, como se ele estivesse perdendo a piada. Ele, de fato, estava.</p><p>- Eu não acho que James Potter e maturidade na mesma sentença seja algo possível, Mac.</p><p>Ele sentiu o pescoço doer quando o girou automaticamente. Ele se xingou mentalmente. Controle-se, imbecil. Mas se isso já era difícil em um dia normal, era completamente impossível enquanto ele a observava descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino para se juntar as amigas.</p><p>Lily Evans estava sorrindo na direção dele como se fosse algo comum e inofensivo. Ela estava vestida com roupas trouxas, uma estranha calça colorida agarrada ao quadril e que se abria logo abaixo dos joelhos junto de uma blusa branca de tecido fino. James engoliu em seco; estava consideravelmente frio para que ela usasse algo tão leve e que deixava aquele pedaço da barriga, mesmo que pequeno, a mostra.</p><p>- Dando uma festinha, Evans? – James perguntou, enquanto tentava buscar controle para se despedir e correr para o dormitório masculino o mais rápido possível.</p><p>- Algo assim. – Lily disse, dando de ombros. Ela mostrou para ele duas caixinhas pequenas. – Vamos jogar cartas. Quer se juntar a nós?</p><p>Oh, Merlin. Essa bruxa realmente não sabia o que fazia com ele. Que tipo de jogo era aquele que ela estava jogando? Algo com os seus pobres nervos, com certeza.</p><p>- Vamos lá, James! – Emmeline se arrastou de joelhos no chão, atrapalhada, abrindo espaço. – É quase Natal... E, além do mais, Black e Lupin devem estar chegando com as bebidas!</p><p>- Sirius e Remus estão envolvidos nisso?</p><p>Lily, que tinha se acomodado em uma poltrona individual, arrumando os pés descalços sobre o estofado, olhou para ele com os olhos verdes brilhando de diversão.</p><p>- Oh, você conhece os seus amigos. Mac estava comentando sobre como seria divertido jogarmos strip poker para relaxarmos antes de começarmos realmente a estudar para os NIEM's. Sirius não sabia como o jogo funcionava, mas assim que Marlene gentilmente explicou, ele ficou louco.</p><p>Lily estava mordendo o lábio inferior de maneira discreta enquanto as meninas davam risadinhas. James permanecia confuso.</p><p>- Imagino que seja um jogo que envolva bebidas, então? – Ele perguntou, andando até elas. James não se sentou, apenas colocou-se ao lado da poltrona de Lily.</p><p>- Oh, Merlin! – Mary Macdonald exclamou, deliciada. – O que os adolescentes bruxos costumam fazer para se divertir? Você também não conhece strip poker, Potter?</p><p>James queria responder algo inteligente e articulado para ela, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Marlene já estava tagarelando:</p><p>- Originalmente, não envolve bebidas. Mas se vamos jogar isso com garotos, eu preciso ser muito bem recompensada por isso. Uísque de Fogo grátis durante toda a noite é um preço muito justo pela possibilidade de Black ver o meu sutiã.</p><p>A voz de Marlene era solene, mas James engasgou mesmo assim. Sutiã? Mas que diabos elas estavam planejando? Ele se virou para Lily, ainda confuso, mas ela apenas sorria para o baralho em suas mãos. Ela o tinha dividido em dois montes e estava distraída embaralhando as cartas de forma manual com destreza. Ela era tão bonita e atraente que James teve que se controlar para não sentir isso exatamente na virilha.</p><p>- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, você mostra o seu sutiã para o Black sempre que tem a oportunidade, Lene. – Alice cuspiu, revirando os olhos.</p><p>- Ei! Sem julgamentos!</p><p>- Ninguém está julgando você, Marls. – Lily zombou. – Alice só disse a verdade.</p><p>- Como se ela não tivesse mostrado bem mais do que o sutiã para o Longbotton. – Marlene devolveu, fazendo com que Alice corasse até a raiz do cabelo.</p><p>- Marlene!</p><p>- O que? Você estava sendo hipócrita, no nosso contrato de amizade tem uma cláusula onde podemos tirar a varinha da bunda uma da outra quando nos comportamos como vadias sem coração.</p><p>- Você é sempre uma vadia, Marls. – Emmeline apontou. – Mas Lily pode realmente ganhar de você nesse quesito, então vou deixar passar.</p><p>- Ei! – Lily reclamou. – Você não pode me chamar de vadia só porque eu esfrego as verdades na sua cara sobre Benjy Fenwick que ninguém mais tem coragem!</p><p>James olhava para elas um pouco atordoado, sentindo-se um intruso. Era uma conversa privada e descontraída, algo que ele nunca tinha presenciado e, sinceramente, nem imaginava que acontecia. Elas eram muito parecidas com os seus próprios amigos, provocando-se à exaustão e brincando. Exceto que ouvi-las falar sobre sutiãs era muito mais perturbador do que com os garotos porque, bem... elas costumavam usar aquelas peças. James não conseguiu evitar um olhar de esguelha para o peito de Evans, o frio que estava sentindo anteriormente simplesmente fazendo as malas e indo embora.</p><p>- Meninas, maneirem um pouco o linguajar. – Mary Macdonald se pronunciou. – Vocês vão fazer o Potter sair correndo daqui a pouco.</p><p>James não conseguiu deixar de sentir o rosto vermelho e levou a mão para mexer no cabelo, desnorteado e subindo os olhos para o rosto de Lily, rezando para que ela não o tivesse pegado no flagra.</p><p>- Bem, vocês não podem me julgar. – Ele se defendeu, olhando fixamente para Evans. – Eu nunca tinha ouvido você falar a palavra com "v" antes.</p><p>Ela abriu um daqueles sorrisos estonteantes para ele.</p><p>- Você parou de prestar atenção em mim ou realmente só vê a minha melhor parte?</p><p>James agradeceu a Merlin e Morgana por Sirius e Remus escolherem exatamente aquele momento para entrarem no salão comunal, carregados com sacolas batendo, porque ele nunca conseguiria responder algo decente para aquilo. James Potter estava se sentindo como uma mosca presa na teia da aranha. Aqueles sinais cruzados dela estavam o enlouquecendo.</p><p>- Ei, Prongs! Aí está você! – Sirius exclamou, aproximando-se e colocando as garrafas no chão. – Achei que perderíamos você justamente na noite em que teria a sua chance de ver a Lily sem a blusa.</p><p>O tapa na nuca de Sirius foi dolorido e merecido. James não teve coragem de olhar para Evans.</p><p>- Bem, vamos começar a jogar ou não? – Alice perguntou, impaciente.</p><p>- Expliquem de novo como funciona. – Remus pediu, jogando-se nas almofadas mais próximas da lareira.</p><p>- Preciso de um pergaminho e uma pena. – Lily solicitou, sendo plenamente atendida. Ela escreveu algo no pergaminho e o triplicou, entregando as cópias para Sirius, Remus e ele. – É bem simples, na verdade. O ganhador da rodada é o que conseguir a melhor pontuação nessa lista que eu entreguei a vocês. Cada jogador recebe duas cartas que serão combinadas com as cartas da mesa.</p><p>- E onde entra a parte em que vocês tiram a roupa? – Sirius perguntou, arrancando risadas de todos e ganhando um beliscão de Marlene.</p><p>- Apenas uma pessoa ganha a rodada. Todos os outros escolhem uma peça de roupa para tirar ou tomam um shot de uísque de fogo. – Ela explicou, conjurando pequenos copos de cristal e arrastando uma garrafa para perto dela. – Aqui, vamos demonstrar para eles meninas.</p><p>James Potter observou com certo fascínio Lily distribuir duas cartas para cada uma de suas amigas e, depois, para si mesma. Então, ela dispôs três cartas viradas para baixo no chão. Ela estava séria quando olhou para Mary:</p><p>- Você começa, Mac. Segue no jogo ou corre?</p><p>- Eu nunca corro antes do flop. – Ela pavoneou. Lily seguiu perguntando as amigas e nenhuma delas quis sair.</p><p>- Chamamos de flop e virada das três primeiras cartas. – Lily estava explicando para os três garotos, embora ela tivesse esticado o pescoço para cima para olhar nos olhos dele. James observou os dedos longos com as unhas pintadas de preto girarem as três cartas. Ele engoliu em seco.</p><p>Mary continuou no jogo, enquanto Alice bufou e entregou as dela. Marlene olhou por alguns instantes para Mary antes de decidir continuar mais uma rodada. Lily estreitou os olhos para as duas oponentes e também seguiu. Ela, então, virou a última carta.</p><p>- Oh, vocês estão absolutamente ferradas! – Mary disse, batendo as mãos e empolgada.</p><p>Marlene revirou os olhos e pareceu em dúvida por um minuto, mas, então, simplesmente entregou as cartas para Lily.</p><p>- Ok, eu também vou. – Ela olhou nos olhos de Macdonald, que não vacilou. As duas viraram as cartas ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>- Nãããooo!! – Macdonald olhou para o rei e o valete que Lily tinha, formando um jogo maior com as cartas na mesa do que a dupla de Às que Mary tinha nas mãos.</p><p>- Oh, por Merlin, você sempre se emociona com uma mão de Às, Mac! – Alice bronqueou, incrédula. Lily, sorridente, recolhia as cartas.</p><p>- Mas era uma mão tão bonita. – Ela fez um biquinho.</p><p>- Acham que entenderam para jogarmos pra valer? – Marlene perguntou aos três, empolgada.</p><p>Sirius ajeitou-se ao seu lado, esfregando as mãos.</p><p>- Acho que peguei o jeito. Vamos lá, vamos fazer isso.</p><p>- Vem, James, eu posso ajudar você. – Lily convidou, apertando-se um pouco em sua própria cadeira. – Eu não vou poder jogar enquanto estiver dando as cartas.</p><p>- Isso tem cheiro de trapaça. – Sirius reclamou enquanto James, sem jeito, se aproximava da parceira de monitoria. – Se você não jogar, James não vai ter a oportunidade de ver o seu sutiã.</p><p>Ele quis azarar o melhor amigo, mas se contentou em atirar um bolinho na sua direção.</p><p>- Se James jogar direitinho, acho que ele não vai precisar de strip poker para ver o sutiã da Lily. – Marlene zombou.</p><p>- Ei, Marls! – Lily ralhou, embora não parecesse verdadeiramente chateada. – O que nós acabamos de falar sobre ser uma vadia?</p><p>- Merlin, ela não negou! – Remus riu do seu canto.</p><p>- Ignore-os, James. – Lily finalmente se dirigiu a ele, que estava sentado de forma um pouco desconfortável no braço da cadeira dela. – Eu vou ensinar a você alguns truques e nós vamos massacrá-los.</p><p>Ela tinha um sorriso brilhante e quando seu braço roçou no dela, Lily sequer vacilou. Quando ela foi embaralhar as cartas, acabou mudando de ideia no meio do caminho. Ela largou as largou em dois montes lado a lado sobre a mesa e virou-se para James.</p><p>- Me dê as suas mãos, vou ensinar você a embaralhar primeiro.</p><p>Ele travou, deve ter travado, porque não conseguia se mexer diante do olhar incessante de Lily o queimando. Ela revirou os olhos, divertida, puxando as suas mãos.</p><p>- Você vai precisar se mover um pouco, James. – Ela pediu, rindo de leve.</p><p>A voz dela efetuou algum tipo de comando que ele obedeceu, esmagando-se ao lado dela na poltrona, sua perna impossivelmente colada na dela. Lily segurou as suas mãos sob a dela, posicionando os seus dedos de maneira certa, fazendo uma suave e agradável pressão. Todo o movimento foi executado por ela, através das mãos atrapalhadas de James. Ela sorriu para ele de forma doce e, pegando o primeiro monte de cartas, as distribuindo.</p><p>James puxou as suas para si – um dois de copas e um nove de ouro. Lily, então, distribuiu as três cartas na mesa e, finalmente, voltou-se para ele. James era mais alto que ela, de maneira que foi de forma totalmente natural que Lily se encaixar na curva do seu pescoço, espiando a sua mão e o fazendo transpirar.</p><p>- Me deixe ver, Jamie. – Ela murmurou e ele precisou lutar contra um arrepio. – Você conhece bem seus amigos? Consegue saber pelas expressões deles quando mentem ou quando estão satisfeitos?</p><p>James ergueu os olhos de forma sorrateira, encarando Sirius e Remus. O primeiro, sorria descaradamente enquanto Lupin já havia abaixado as suas cartas e tinha uma expressão neutra.</p><p>- Sirius é sempre um livro aberto, fácil demais. – Avaliou. – Remus é muito melhor em esconder as coisas que qualquer um de nós.</p><p>Lily ergueu a cabeça de seu ombro, dando sequência no jogo.</p><p>James ganhou a primeira rodada, a segunda e a terceira facilmente. Em poucos minutos, o jogo tinha atingido parte do seu objetivo principal: adolescentes seminus no meio da sala comunal. Apenas Alice, que preferia beber a tirar qualquer peça de roupa, Lily e James estavam vestidos como quando começaram o jogo.</p><p>James não sabia se o fato de Lily ter escolhido dar as cartas e não jogar o deixava feliz ou chateado. Porém, assim que olhou para Sirius flertando descaradamente com Marlene em um momento enquanto no seguinte dava uma boa secada no peito coberto de cicatrizes de Remus, James decidiu que era melhor assim. Definitivamente, ele não queria se sentir tentado a socar Sirius caso seus olhares indecorosos caíssem em cima de Lily.</p><p>Não que ela fosse uma donzela indefesa que precisasse da sua proteção, porque ela não era. Aliás, Lily Evans, naquele momento, não possuía nada de indefesa. Mesmo que não estivesse jogando, ela bebeu goles generosos o bastante de uísque de fogo para deixar o seu rosto corado e a sua risada mais solta. James não sabe em que momento do jogo ela decidiu enroscar a sua panturrilha na sua, seu pé descalço subindo e descendo tortuosamente pelos centímetros de pele que a bainha da calça dele permitia.</p><p>Merlin, ele mal conseguia respirar com normalidade. Eles nunca estiveram tão próximos fisicamente falando e James, provavelmente, se aproveitaria da situação se não estivesse surtando. Ela era como algum tipo de poção entorpecente; o cheiro de baunilha que ele sentia cada vez que ela mexia o cabelo ao se erguer do seu ombro o estava deixando tonto.</p><p>- Eu aposto que Fenwick não sabe que você usa esse tipo de sutiã, Emmeline, ou ele já teria deixado de ser um idiota. – A voz de Sirius, obviamente, o tirou de seus devaneios.</p><p>Marlene, que estava sentada vestida com a saia do uniforme, as meias e uma blusa regata – ela tinha escolhido tirar o sutiã por baixo da roupa ao invés da blusa, em uma manobra complexa que deixou os três garotos embasbacados – o beliscou.</p><p>- Ele não deveria precisar conhecer a roupa íntima da Emme para deixar de ser um idiota. – Alice comentou, enquanto descartava as suas cartas.</p><p>- Eu acho que não é apenas Fenwick que deve ser considerado um idiota nessa equação, Alie. – Macdonald comentou, seguindo no jogo. – Nossa amiga Emmeline aqui não deixou muita opção para Benjy depois que aceitou o convite de Gideon para Hogsmead.</p><p>- E o que você acha que eu deveria ter feito? – Questionou Emmeline, completamente alheia ao fato de sua vida amorosa estar sendo debatida de forma tão aberta junto com três outros garotos. – Esperado até que ele tome a iniciativa de me chamar? Porque eu estou esperando isso há anos! Honestamente, se ele me visse dessa forma, ele já teria feito.</p><p>James acompanhava a discussão com uma surpreendente atenção. Ele conhecia Benjy Fenwick, apanhador do time da Lufa-Lufa. Emmeline Vance e ele eram amigos desde que entraram em Hogwarts e tinham uma relação um pouco estranha em que todos achavam que eles deveriam sair juntos, exceto o próprio Fenwick. Intimamente, James podia o entender. Se estivesse na situação dele, teria um pouco de medo de estragar as coisas ao arriscar um relacionamento que talvez não desse certo.</p><p>- Eu acho que ele só está com medo de fazer o movimento. – Lily declarou ao seu lado, ganhando risadinhas de Alice e Marlene e olhares confusos do restante.</p><p>- Eu não acho que seja exatamente isso. – James retrucou do seu lugar, sem olhar para ninguém em específico. – Eu acho que ele tem mais medo da recusa do que do movimento em si. Fenwick é um apanhador, medo de se movimentar não combina com ele.</p><p>Lily, ao seu lado, revirou os olhos.</p><p>- Ele é um idiota se acha que Emmeline o recusaria. Ela deixa tão na cara que é vergonhoso.</p><p>- Ei!</p><p>- Talvez Emmeline não esteja sendo óbvia o bastante. – Ele disse de forma simples. – Eles são amigos, ela precisa ser mais agressiva se não quiser que ele confunda os seus avanços com demonstrações de afeto entre amigos.</p><p>Os dois se encararam, Lily com uma expressão incrédula no rosto enquanto James sustentava sua opinião como alguém que realmente entendia do assunto.</p><p>- Emmeline está dando em cima dele desde o verão. – Ela exclamou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Como ele pode confundir as coisas?</p><p>James deu de ombros, com um meio sorriso.</p><p>- Vocês, garotas, conseguem ser bem indecifráveis quando querem. Acredite em mim, Fenwick não sabe que Emmeline está dando mole pra ele.</p><p>- Como você pode ser tão seguro disso? – Lily perguntou, parecendo genuinamente interessada.</p><p>- Bem, um cara não costuma ficar sem reação quando descobre que a garota que ele gosta está dando em cima dele. – James sorriu, desviando o olhar de Lily e perdendo o sorriso totalmente travesso dela. – Além do mais, eu posso ter ouvido uma conversa no vestiário entre Fenwick e Dearborn.</p><p>- O que ele disse? – Marlene, do outro lado da roda, tem os olhos brilhantes em curiosidade.</p><p>James leva a mão a nuca, constrangido.</p><p>- Eu não sei se eu deveria dizer alguma coisa sobre isso...</p><p>- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin! – Alice rosnou. – Potter, isso é um assunto sério e de extrema importância, não é hora para você decidir ter escrúpulos!</p><p>James olhava para elas com o cenho franzido e bastante confuso. Arriscou um olhar para os amigos, mas, com certo espanto – embora, no fundo, ele não devesse estar espantado – Sirius e Remus pareciam bem concentrados neles mesmos, trocando aqueles olhares que eles sempre trocavam quando achavam que James não estava olhando.</p><p>- O que ela quer dizer... – Lily chamou a sua atenção novamente. – É que não aguentamos mais ouvir os lamentos de Emmeline no nosso dormitório. São sete anos de queixas. Então, se você tiver alguma informação que possa nos ajudar nesse infortúnio, por favor, pelo bem da nossa sanidade, as compartilhe.</p><p>- Vocês também têm aquela pessoa chorona que lamenta o tempo todo no dormitório de vocês? – Sirius, que de repente resolveu se envolver na conversa, pergunta. James acha que pode matá-lo só com um olhar. – Legal!</p><p>- Eu não sou a pessoa chorona! – Emmeline disse, a voz um pouco engrolada por causa do álcool. – Alice chorou durante muito tempo por Frank antes de mim, Mary alagou o dormitório uma madrugada inteira por causa de Dearborn uma vez e até mesmo Marlene já se afogou em sapos de chocolate! Isso sem falar da Lily que...</p><p>James prender a respiração.</p><p>- ... Isso não é sobre nós, é sobre você, Emme. Não tente mudar de assunto. – Evans interrompeu o discurso de Emmeline, que fecha a boca em um biquinho adorável de uma criança repreendida. James podia sentir o corpo dela extremamente tenso ao lado do seu.</p><p>- Vamos, James! – Mary implorou, chamando a sua atenção. – Benjy admitiu com todas as letras gostar da Emmeline ou não?</p><p>Ele torceu as mãos no colo e suspirou. Sem conseguir ficar quieto, ele se levantou do seu lugar ao lado de Lily.</p><p>- Está bem, mas se vocês contarem a alguém que eu disse, eu vou negar. E vocês vão sofrer com as pegadinhas dos marotos por uma semana inteira. – Ele ameaçou, olhando de uma para outra, demorando-se em Emmeline agora. – Ele gosta de você. Realmente gosta. Dearborn estava contando a ele sobre o seu encontro com Gid em Hogsmead e ele pareceu realmente arrasado. Ele tem certeza de que você o vê só como um amigo.</p><p>Emmeline manteve os olhos azuis brilhantes arregalados pra ele. Então ela piscou uma, duas vezes. E logo depois, ela estava de pé, furiosa e cambaleando pela sala. Marlene, que era a mais próxima dela, se ergueu e a amparou, rindo de forma boba.</p><p>- Aonde você vai, sua maluca? – Ela pergunta.</p><p>- Eu vou ir até o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa gritar até que aquele paspalho me escute! – Ela anuncia, livrando-se do braço de McKinnon e caminhando em direção ao retrato.</p><p>Rapidamente, Lily saltou da poltrona onde estava, voando até elas. James observou enquanto ela virava Emmeline e a segurava pelos ombros para olhá-la nos olhos.</p><p>- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?</p><p>Ele observou Emmeline arrumar a postura, impassível.</p><p>- Tenho. Eu vou ir lá e ser clara, já que, aparentemente, indiretas não funcionam com Fenwick.</p><p>Lily deu um longo suspiro e James se preparou para o discurso sobre o toque de recolher. Ele poderia ter que juntar o seu queixo no chão com a cena que se desenvolveu na sua frente.</p><p>- Ok. Alice, você ainda tem os biscoitos? – Lily perguntou, caminhando até uma das poltronas e pegando a capa da escola para vesti-la. James não tinha reparado que ela estava ali.</p><p>Um sorriso brilhante se abriu nos olhos castanhos de Prewett enquanto se levantava:</p><p>- Estou indo buscar! – Ela anunciou, no instante seguinte correndo um pouco de lado por causa da bebida em direção às escadas dos dormitórios femininos.</p><p>- Certo. – Mary, que James não viu que tinha se levantado, acenou a varinha para o gramofone, o desligando. – Qual é o plano?</p><p>- Acho que não vamos precisar de nada muito sofisticado. – Lily disse, olhando o relógio de pulso. – McGonagall deve estar dormindo a essa hora, contanto que Emme seja silenciosa, não teremos problemas maiores do que Madame Norra no caminho.</p><p>- Sair não é o difícil, sabemos disso. – Marlene cambaleou até elas. – Mas como vamos chamar a atenção de Fenwick? Ela pode saber onde é a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, mas não pode simplesmente invadir o lugar.</p><p>- Isso é moleza. – Emmeline se manifestou. – Vou mandar um Patrono pra ele, Fenwick não vai simplesmente ignorar isso.</p><p>Elas começaram, então, a falar. Alice não demorou muito a descer as escadas saltitando com algo nas mãos e se juntar a elas. James ainda estava solenemente surpreso com o desenrolar da noite.</p><p>- Ei! – A voz de Sirius ecoou pela sala comunal. – O jogo acabou?</p><p>O som da conversa delas silenciou e, de repente, os olhares delas estavam todos em Lily. Emmeline parecia genuinamente culpada:</p><p>- Merlin, Lily, me desculpe. Isso não era pra ser sobre mim! Não precisamos fazer isso hoje, eu posso...</p><p>- Vamos fazer isso agora. – Lily a tranquilizou, sorrindo. – Vamos resolver o seu problema, depois eu dou um jeito em... na outra coisa.</p><p>- Então o jogo acabou mesmo? – Remus perguntou, suspirando.</p><p>- Temos uma missão. – Mckinnon disse em tom de desculpas. – Não ignoramos esse tipo de coisa.</p><p>- Suponho que seja a minha vez de ser a isca para o caso de Filch estar fazendo vigia? – McDonald perguntou as amigas, alheia aos outros três.</p><p>- Vocês não estão pensando mesmo em sair do salão comunal agora, estão? – A voz de James ecoa, fazendo com que todos os rostos se voltem para ele um pouco estupefatos.</p><p>McKinnon sustentou o peso do corpo em uma perna, a mão na cintura e uma expressão zombeteira:</p><p>- Oh, não me diga que o monitor-chefe vai nos colocar em detenção?</p><p>- Não se esqueça dos pontos, Marls. – McDonald debochou. – Dez pontos para cada um, eu imagino?</p><p>- Vergonha da minha carne, Prongs. – Sirius resmungou do seu lugar. – Você foi completamente corrompido, tsc.</p><p>James enfezou a cara. Lily veio ao seu auxílio, se colocando ao seu lado e tocando o seu braço por uma fração de segundos que foi o suficiente para enviar arrepios por todo o corpo dele.</p><p>- Peguem leve com ele, gente. – Ela, então, voltou seu olhar para ele. – Respondendo a sua pergunta, James: sim, nós vamos sair. Você tem alguma objeção a isso?</p><p>O olhar dela o fez derreter. Ela não estava debochando dele ou da sua aparente responsabilidade, ela realmente se importava tanto com o que ele tinha a dizer que, honestamente, James podia sentir que se ele dissesse a ela que aquilo não era uma boa ideia, Lily o levaria em consideração.</p><p>Nervoso, James limpou a garganta.</p><p>- Eu nunca tenho objeção nenhuma a saídas noturnas, Evans, você deveria saber. – Ele sorriu de lado para ela. – Vocês apenas me pegaram de surpresa. Não imaginava que vocês faziam esse tipo de coisa.</p><p>Lily abriu um sorriso enorme pra ele, aproximando seu tronco do dele e precisando esticar o pescoço alvo para trás para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos para perguntar:</p><p>- Por quê? Você achou mesmo que só você fazia esse tipo de coisa?</p><p>James corajosamente sustentou o olhar dela sem desfazer o sorriso:</p><p>- Definitivamente não. Eu apenas não achei que você fazia esse tipo de coisa, Evans.</p><p>Ela deu mais um passo, deixando seus corpos tão colados que James precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não colocar as suas mãos sobre ela.</p><p>- Bem, aparentemente você não conhece tudo sobre mim, Potter.</p><p>James umedeceu os lábios e pode ter reprimido um gemido já que Lily deu uma pequena risadinha. Ele se obrigou a dar um passo para trás em busca de um pouco de espaço pessoal.</p><p>- Eu não me lembro de ter dito a você que eu conhecia tudo sobre você e, sim, quase tudo.</p><p>Ele fica um pouco aliviado ao ver a expressão confiante dela vacilar um pouquinho.</p><p>- Oh, pelo sinistro, parem vocês dois! – Sirius se atravessou entre eles. – Tenham a decência de flertarem desse jeito enquanto estiverem sozinhos!</p><p>O pescoço e o rosto de Lily ficaram instantaneamente vermelhos enquanto James ficava mortificado.</p><p>- Ninguém estava flertando aqui, Sirius. – James rosnou.</p><p>Claro que ele estava flertando, porque, sinceramente, James Potter não sabia ter uma conversa decente com Lily Evans se não estivesse flertando com ela. Mas ele já tinha convivido por tempo o suficiente com aquele sentimento para não se iludir com o fato de que suas respostas eram inocentes. James tinha tanta certeza de sua convicção que perdeu a mágoa que passou pelos olhos de Lily.</p><p>- Quer saber, isso é realmente uma péssima ideia. – Ela suspirou. – Você esperou sete anos para falar com Benjy, Emme. Fale com ele amanhã.</p><p>- Ah, não Lily! Você não vai amarelar agora! – Mary se adiantou. – É importante, você sabe disso...</p><p>- Honestamente, Mac, isso é tudo uma grande perda de tempo.</p><p>James tombou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, confuso. Não pela primeira vez na noite, ele sentiu que elas estavam falando sobre algo que ele não entendia.</p><p>- Não, não é! – Alice saltou, quase desesperada. Ela lançou um olhar quase exasperado a James. – Você sabe que se Emmeline não fizer isso hoje, ela vai perder a coragem amanhã.</p><p>O olhar dela era extremamente expressivo, mas, obviamente, nenhum dos garotos entendeu, embora todas as outras meninas estivessem perfeitamente conscientes do que ele significava.</p><p>- Oh, oh, Alice está certa... Você vai... Quero dizer, eu vou perder completamente a minha coragem, já aconteceu antes! – Emmeline disse com a voz alta e estridente, quase cantada. – Tem que ser hoje!</p><p>De repente, James se sentiu ser empurrado por uma nada delicada Marlene McKinnon.</p><p>- Aliás, eu acho que você e James deviam vigiar Filch e Madame Norra. – Ela argumentou.</p><p>- É brilhante! – Alice, a mais bêbada entre eles, bateu palminhas. – Vocês são os monitores-chefes!</p><p>- Excelente constatação. – James elogiou, rindo.</p><p>Lily acabou suspirando mais uma vez. Ela lançou um olhar avaliativo para James antes de, por fim, tomar uma decisão.</p><p>- O que elas estão dizendo é que é mais fácil explicarmos os dois monitores-chefes fora da cama após o toque de recolher do que qualquer uma delas. – Ela faz uma pausa. – Certo, vocês venceram. Se James concordar.</p><p>James achou a comemoração delas completamente exagerada e fora de tom, mas acabou dando de ombros. Ele iria ajudá-las. E não era porque Lily estava sugerindo, obviamente. Era porque ele tinha uma reputação a zelar; um maroto não negava uma travessura. Certo. Ele repetiria isso na sua mente até se convencer.</p><p>- Sem problemas, Evans.</p><p>Lily olhou para ele mordendo um pouco o lábio inferior.</p><p>- Certo. Certo. Então devemos ir. Emme, você deveria ir na frente, James e eu estaremos logo atrás.</p><p>James acenou. Quando a porta do retrato se abriu para Emmeline passar por ele, uma rajada de vento gelado entrou o fazendo estremecer. Uma travessura não o faria sair para o frio dos corredores de jeito nenhum, definitivamente. Lily Evans era um caso completamente diferente.</p><p>Sirius não ajudou quando, antes de sair, o puxou pela manga das vestes:</p><p>- Se você não jogar Evans em um armário de vassouras hoje, nós não vamos mais poder ser amigos, Prongs. – Ele sussurrou.</p><p>James olhou para ele completamente ultrajado e abriu a boca para dizer algo, sendo interrompido pelo toque gentil de Remus em seu braço:</p><p>- O que Padfoot está querendo dizer é que Evans parecia muito feliz do seu lado hoje, Prongs. Ela tem estado feliz perto de você, caso não tenha reparado.</p><p>James ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda para eles, incrédulo. Sirius revirou os olhos:</p><p>- Em outras palavras, ela está dando em cima de você. Descaradamente. Faça alguma coisa, Prongs, pelo amor de Merlin!</p><p>- Vocês são completamente absurdos.</p><p>James deu uma pequena risada para aliviar o estresse e balançou a cabeça. Merlin, seus dois melhores amigos tinham se transformado em duas amebas se podiam considerar um mundo onde Lily Evans dava em cima dele.</p><p>- Você vem ou não, James?</p><p>Lily estava na porta do retrato. Ele suspirou, fechando as vestes até o pescoço e se preparando para enfrentar o ar frio de dezembro nos corredores. Quando emparelhou com ela, já do lado de fora do retrato, Lily sorriu para ele.</p><p>Estava ainda mais frio do que quando ele tinha terminado a sua ronda.</p><p>As coisas que ele não fazia pela chance de ter um pouquinho dela que fosse só para si.</p><p>Merlin, ele era mesmo patético.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Um pouco de trapaça e diversão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily permaneceu pelo menos dez minutos absorta em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto eles caminhavam.</p>
<p>James podia dizer que os dois eram algo muito próximo de amigos desde que o sétimo ano começou, em setembro, mas não sabia se tinha intimidade para perguntar a ela o que estava incomodando, portanto, respeitou o seu silêncio.</p>
<p>Ser quase-amigo de Lily Evans era a coisa mais difícil que James já tinha feito porque ele não conhecia os limites daquilo e se sentia, na maior parte do tempo, como se tivesse sido atingido por um balaço. Era confuso e atrapalhado em escalas monumentais para ele. E, completamente dificultava o seu plano de esquecê-la.</p>
<p>Enquanto caminhava, James lançava olhares de esguelha para ela. Vez ou outra, ela o pegava olhando e sorria de uma maneira tímida e ele, sem saber como lidar com aquela dinâmica nova entre eles, desviava o olhar.</p>
<p>Porque James Potter sabia exatamente como reagir quando Lily Evans dava seus sermões sobre maturidade ou revirava os olhos de uma maneira que gritava "biltre arrogante, sua cabeça está tão inflada que não sei como o seu pescoço ainda não quebrou com o peso extra." Mas James, definitivamente, não sabia lidar com os silêncios prolongados entre eles quando estavam trabalhando na sala dos monitores, nem com os sorrisos genuínos que ela agora dispensava a ele, junto de algum comentário espirituoso.</p>
<p>Era como sair de um terreno sólido para andar sobre areia movediça.</p>
<p>- Ei, Evans. – Ele chamou, roubando mais um olhar dela. – Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?</p>
<p>James quase suspirou quando ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha e olhou para ele parecendo quase ansiosa.</p>
<p>- Claro. O que é?</p>
<p>Ele inspirou profundamente, em busca de coragem.</p>
<p>- Nós somos amigos, certo?</p>
<p>Lily ruborizou e imediatamente olhou para o outro lado. Eles não usavam nenhum feitiço para iluminar o caminho a fim de não acordar os retratos e chamarem atenção demais, portanto James não podia ver a expressão em seu rosto. Ele ficou instantaneamente nervoso, prestes a começar a tagarelar quando ela virou a pergunta contra ele:</p>
<p>- O que você me diz? – Lily questionou com uma voz neutra. – Você acha que somos amigos?</p>
<p>James queria se chutar quando sentiu seu coração falhar ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior.</p>
<p>- Bem, nós temos conversado civilizadamente ultimamente. – Ele argumentou com cautela, olhando para os sapatos enquanto caminhavam. – Trabalhamos bem juntos e... eu acho que você não quer mais me amaldiçoar cada vez que nos vemos.</p>
<p>- Eu só quis amaldiçoar você uma vez, sabe. – Ela disse baixinho. – No quinto ano quando...</p>
<p>- ... É, eu sei... Ano tenebroso esse quinto ano. – James a interrompeu, sem querer que ela repetisse em palavras os eventos vergonhosos dos NOM's.</p>
<p>James não se arrependia de azarar Snape, obviamente. Snape era um babaca purista que não merecia a amizade e o carinho de alguém como Lily. Todo mundo sabia daquilo, exceto, a própria Lily que precisou ouvir as palavras imperdoáveis para finalmente ver Snivellus como ele era. A dor daquele dia, para James, nunca foi a rejeição ao seu convite estúpido e, sim, as verdades que Lily jogou ao vento.</p>
<p>James, que até então, sempre se teve em alta conta, percebeu que podia ser cruel quando estava entediado e procurando por diversão. Ele nunca tinha pensado em como as outras pessoas se sentiam com as suas pegadinhas porque não se importava contanto que fosse bom para ele. E James se sentiu péssimo quando entendeu o porquê Lily Evans sempre o chamava de biltre arrogante.</p>
<p>Foi quando ocorreu a James que ele nunca se desculpou com ela apropriadamente por toda aquela situação.</p>
<p>- Bem, foi um ano importante. – Ela disse num dar de ombros. – Acho que todos nós aprendemos uma ou outra lição com ele.</p>
<p>- Eu aprendi, com toda certeza. Mas sinto que nunca pedi desculpas a você por todo o constrangimento que fiz você passar naquele ano.</p>
<p>Lily virou para ele com seus olhos brilhantemente verdes, a sombra de um sorriso brincando nos lábios rosados.</p>
<p>- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia desenterrarmos toda essa história.</p>
<p>- Não vou desenterrar. – Ele prometeu. – Mas eu queria te pedir desculpas de qualquer maneira. Não por Snivellus – ele rapidamente acrescentou – mas por ter importunado você com todos aqueles convites quando você claramente não estava interessada.</p>
<p>- Nesse caso... nesse caso acho que eu também preciso me desculpar. – James franziu a sobrancelha. – Você era um babaca, mas eu não era nem um pouco melhor do que você com todas aquelas respostas e gritos.</p>
<p>Ele riu um pouco sem graça.</p>
<p>- Certo, eu não esperava por isso.</p>
<p>- Isso o que?</p>
<p>- Você se desculpando por me repelir. – Ele explicou, parando de andar e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos das vestes. – Sério, Lily, não faça isso.</p>
<p>- Por que não?</p>
<p>- Porque uma garota não devia se desculpar quando um cara é babaca com ela primeiro.</p>
<p>- Bem, se é assim, você não devia me dizer as circunstâncias em que uma garota deve ou não se desculpar.</p>
<p>- Eu não quero que você se desculpe comigo, Evans. Eu quero que você me desculpe.</p>
<p>- Mas eu quero me desculpar com você, Potter, portanto só vou aceitar suas desculpas se você aceitar as minhas.</p>
<p>James abriu um largo sorriso, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.</p>
<p>- Você é impossível, sabia? – Ele externou seus pensamentos.</p>
<p>- Uma ou outra pessoa pode ter me dito isso já. – Lily deu de ombros, olhando nos olhos dele. – Então estamos de acordo que nós dois éramos terríveis aos quinze anos?</p>
<p>- Eu era mais do que você, Evans. Não tire os meus créditos.</p>
<p>Ela revirou os olhos, divertida, dando um passo para frente.</p>
<p>- Se você faz tanta questão.</p>
<p>Menos de um palmo os separavam e James, de repente, sentiu-se claustrofóbico porque Lily estava perto dele e sorrindo daquele jeito que o deixava tonto. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas fez ainda assim quando buscou os olhos dela e perguntou, hesitante:</p>
<p>- Amigos? – Lily mordeu o lábio de forma nervosa e estava prestes a abrir a boca quando James viu um par de olhos amarelos se movendo pelo corredor escuro que o fez ofegar. – Oh, oh...</p>
<p>Instantaneamente, ela girou nos calcanhares para ter a visão que James estava tendo. Ele se chutou mentalmente enquanto acompanhava Madame Norra se aproximando deles. Por que ele não pensou em pegar o maldito mapa ou a maldita capa de invisibilidade no dormitório? Oh, merda, Sirius riria horrores dele quando soubesse da detenção certa que ele e Lily levariam.</p>
<p>Porém, qualquer pensamento foi varrido da sua cabeça quando ele viu, com espanto, Lily retirar do bolso das vestes o pacote que Alice trouxera dos dormitórios, e se abaixar.</p>
<p>- Evans! – Ele sussurrou alarmado. – Mas que diabos...</p>
<p>- Shhhhh!! – Ela o repreendeu efusivamente, voltando sua atenção para a gata do zelador que se aproximava deles desconfiada, mas em estranho silêncio. Madame Norra normalmente sibilava apenas por sentir o cheiro de James. – Venha cá, docinho, isso... oh, meu amor, isso mesmo... Como você está? Oh, pobrezinha, venha, tenho algo pra você...</p>
<p>James observou alarmado a gata se aproximar de Lily como uma velha conhecida e tinha certeza de que seu queixo estava no chão quando viu a garota estender a mão para a cabeça da gata, acariciando o seu pelo lentamente. Madame Norra, de um jeito completamente absurdo para James, cedeu aos encantos de Lily e pareceu particularmente satisfeita quando foi colocado a sua frente um punhado do que pareciam biscoitos pequenos e marrons.</p>
<p>Ele estava tão surpreso por ver a gata sobre controle que não acompanhou Lily levantar e se aproximar dele outra vez.</p>
<p>- Feche a sua boca, James. – Ela riu, seus dois dedos indicadores pressionando o seu maxilar enquanto a outra mão buscava os seus dedos, o puxando pelo corredor. – Vamos logo, antes que ela mude de ideia.</p>
<p>James se deixou ser arrastado, ainda estupefato, para o lado contrário onde Madame Norra se divertia com o seu presente.</p>
<p>- Eu não acredito que você acabou de subornar a gata do Filch! – Ele sussurrou de forma alarmada, fazendo Lily rir. – Como?</p>
<p>- Madame Norra continua sendo uma gata e eu cruzei com ela muitas vezes desde que virei monitora no quinto ano. – Ela explicou enquanto eles caminhavam. – Eu apenas imaginei que ela seria um gatinho como outro qualquer que gosta de ser mimada de vez em quando. Somos boas amigas desde então.</p>
<p>- Eu não acredito nisso... Eu realmente não acredito que durante todo esse tempo nós apenas precisávamos dar biscoitos para essa gata do inferno!</p>
<p>Quando eles ficaram em silêncio, Lily percebeu que ainda segurava sua mão e a soltou. Ela olhou para o relógio, mordendo o lábio.</p>
<p>- Será que deu certo? – Ele perguntou, se questionando se Vance e Fenwick já tinham se escondido em um armário de vassouras naquela altura do campeonato.</p>
<p>Ela franziu o cenho, confusa.</p>
<p>- O que... quem?</p>
<p>- Emmeline e Fenwick. – Ele explicou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Já os estamos cobrindo a um bom tempo. Não acha que já devemos voltar para a torre?</p>
<p>- Você quer voltar? – Lily perguntou, sua voz neutra mais uma vez.</p>
<p>- Você não? – Ele devolveu, esperançoso demais.</p>
<p>- Não, na verdade eu estava pensando que podíamos conversar mais um pouco. – Ela disse após uma pausa. – Uma volta nos jardins, quem sabe?</p>
<p>James gemeu, não porque não estava louco por aquilo, mas porquê...</p>
<p>- Inferno sangrento, Evans, os corredores estão congelando. Está nevando lá fora!</p>
<p>Lily corou e, tardiamente ele percebeu que poderia tê-la constrangido. Rapidamente ele segurou a sua mão, o contato a fazendo parar de andar e olhar para ele com um pouco do que James julgou ser confusão.</p>
<p>- Escolha um lugar mais quente, Evans, e sou todo seu. – Ele consertou, levando uma das mãos a nuca, rindo de nervoso. – Podemos pegar um pouco de chá e voltar para a Sala Comunal, o que acha?</p>
<p>- Não, minhas amigas ainda devem estar por lá e eu queria um pouco de privacidade. – Ela comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior. James engoliu em seco. – Sala dos monitores, talvez?</p>
<p>Oh, Merlin, ela iria matá-lo.</p>
<p>- Vamos lá.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>James acendeu a lareira com um aceno de varinha enquanto Lily tirava os sapatos e as vestes para se sentar mais confortável no pequeno sofá. Ele engoliu em seco pois tinha se esquecido da infame blusa branca que deixava um pedaço da barriga a mostra que ela usava antes de eles saírem.</p>
<p>A bruxa má não fazia a mínima noção do que fazia com ele.</p>
<p>Enquanto caminhava na direção dela, ele a bebeu como se ela fosse uma taça do mais doce hidromel. Ela estava prendendo os cabelos ruivos em um coque no alto da cabeça com a varinha. O movimento quase o fez engasgar, porque a blusa subiu impossivelmente mais para cima, mostrando a barriga plana e o umbigo. James umedeceu os lábios ao perceber que o tecido da calça se agarrava as pernas dela de uma forma totalmente agradável aos seus olhos.</p>
<p>- Vai demorar um pouco pra sala aquecer, só pra você saber. – Ele pateticamente apontou.</p>
<p>- Está tudo bem, não estou com muito frio de qualquer jeito.</p>
<p>Ele não acreditou nela nem por um instante porque podia ver o seu pescoço levemente arrepiado e podia jurar que a viu estremecer um segundo atrás.</p>
<p>- Se você diz. – James deu de ombros. – Uma pena que não trouxemos o baralho. Eu queria muito entender qual foi o truque que você usou para me fazer ganhar todas aquelas rodadas mais cedo.</p>
<p>Lily se ajustou no sofá, empurrando as duas pernas para cima e virando-se de frente para ele.</p>
<p>- Você reparou, então. – Ela sorriu de forma leve.</p>
<p>- Um trapaceiro reconhece o outro, Evans. – Ele respondeu, solene, a fazendo rir. – Como você fez?</p>
<p>Mais uma vez, ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha.</p>
<p>- Você lembra quando o fiz embaralhar as cartas comigo? – Ele assentiu. – Eu azarei o baralho para que ele favorecesse você.</p>
<p>- Simples e engenhoso. – Ele admitiu, tombando a cabeça de forma inconsciente para o lado dela. – Você faz isso sempre?</p>
<p>- Apenas no strip poker. – Lily respondeu, sincera. – A ideia de ficar seminua no meio de outras pessoas nunca foi muito atrativa para mim, mas as meninas sempre gostaram da brincadeira e eu não quis estragar isso para elas e ser a pessoa chata que diz não.</p>
<p>- Parece que Sirius estava errado e eu nunca veria o seu sutiã mesmo que você estivesse jogando, então. – James disse de forma espontânea, arrependendo-se logo depois. – Não que eu quisesse, é claro...</p>
<p>- Ou talvez Marlene estivesse certa quando disse que se você jogasse direitinho não precisaria do strip poker para isso.</p>
<p>James achou que fosse engasgar e olhou para ela completamente estupefato. Lily parecia impaciente porque, apesar de corada, aproximou-se um pouco mais dele e o estudou. Ele, em compensação, tinha a sensação de que o seu cérebro tinha virado geleia.</p>
<p>- Lily... O que você... O que...</p>
<p>Quando ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos James sentiu a sala esquentar. Quando os lábios dela caíram sobre os seus de um jeito suave, foi como ser acertado por um feitiço atordoante. James só percebeu que não teve reação quando Lily se afastou dele com uma expressão ligeiramente magoada.</p>
<p>- Certo, eu sabia que isso era uma péssima ideia.</p>
<p>James, então, entrou em pânico quando a viu de pé, juntando as vestes descartadas. Ele obrigou-se a se erguer e andar até ela, a segurando pelo braço. Lily tinha os olhos arregalados em terror e James se sentiu desamparado. Ele abriu a boca para começar a se desculpar por ser um idiota, mas ela o impediu.</p>
<p>- Oh, Merlin, não James. Por favor, por favor. Não torne isso ainda mais constrangedor do que já é.</p>
<p>Pela primeira vez naquela noite, talvez naqueles sete anos se ele parasse bem para pensar, Lily parecia prestes a quebrar diante dele. Isso só o fez a segurar com um pouco mais de firmeza, usando, agora, as duas mãos para prendê-la.</p>
<p>- Você me beijou. – Ele se deu conta de repente, seu coração dando um salto e as palavras de Sirius, mais cedo, ecoando em sua cabeça.</p>
<p>- Eu sei! – Ela parecia a beira do histerismo agora. – E você não fez nada além de me olhar com esses seus olhos de peixe morto e eu estou completamente envergonhada... É claro que eu devia ter entendido as dicas de mais cedo, você me perguntando sobre sermos amigos, mas Marlene me disse que Sirius falou que você ainda gostava de mim. E eu conversei com Remus e ele me disse algo parecido e as meninas acharam que seria uma boa ideia que eu tomasse a dianteira por causa do nosso histórico, você sabe... mas óbvio que eu entendi tudo errado e isso agora é uma grande bagunça e...</p>
<p>Algo foi crescendo nele enquanto observava Lily Evans perder completamente a compostura diante dele. Por causa dele. Por ele. Foi um momento brilhante e glorioso, melhor do que ganhar a copa das casas e a copa de quadribol juntos! Ele deleitou-se por alguns instantes com Lily, sua Lily, corada e atrapalhada, perdida em palavras e gestos tentando explicar algo que ele, honestamente, já tinha parado de ouvir.</p>
<p>Havia apenas uma coisa que ele podia fazer naquela situação antes que a garota a sua frente explodisse e James fez. Em um movimento rápido, ele soltou os braços de Lily e segurou a sua cintura, empurrando-a suavemente para trás até que ela estivesse presa contra a parede. Ela se calou, encarando-o com a expressão que, mais tarde, ele chamaria de "olhos de corça" apenas para atormentá-la.</p>
<p>- Que tipo de jogo você pensa que está jogando, Evans? – Ele perguntou, sua voz soando mais rouca do que ele esperava.</p>
<p>- Eu não estou jogando! – Ela respondeu quase ultrajada.</p>
<p>- Você me beijou. – Ele apontou pateticamente. – Por quê?</p>
<p>- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, você não pode estar falando sério, Potter!</p>
<p>- Apenas responda à pergunta, Lily. – Ele incentivou, suas mãos pressionando ainda mais a sua cintura, os dedos afundando prazerosamente na pele nua que a blusa deixava exposta.</p>
<p>- Você sabe a resposta, James. Você tem que saber a resposta, por favor, não me faça dizer em voz alta.</p>
<p>- Eu acho que eu preciso que você me diga. Sem sinais cruzados, apenas uma resposta simples e objetiva: por que você me beijou, Lily?</p>
<p>Ela parecia desesperada e, secretamente, aquilo o divertia um pouco. Ele gostava de poder ter conversas civilizadas com ela, mas ainda amava quando conseguia tirá-la do sério.</p>
<p>- Oh, Merlin, você não pode ser tão tapado! – Ela rosnou raivosamente, suas mãos fechadas na gola de suas vestes e os belos olhos verdes faiscando na direção dele. – Eu venho dando em cima de você desde o final do ano passado descaradamente, James! Eu tenho flertado com você ao ponto de armar noites de jogos estúpidas como a de hoje apenas para passar mais tempo com você e beijei você porque é tudo o que eu tenho pensado nos últimos seis meses!</p>
<p>- Você não flertou comigo! – Ele se defendeu pateticamente. – Eu saberia se você tivesse feito.</p>
<p>- Assim como Benjy percebeu as investidas da Emme? – Ela questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Pelo amor de Deus, James! Eu venho sido óbvia desde setembro, todo mundo percebeu... Eu tive que aturar piadinhas até mesmo de Slughorn sobre gostar de você! Como você...</p>
<p>- ... Você não pode me culpar por não enxergar um cenário em que você gostasse de mim, Lily. Isso, essa coisa que eu sinto por você, sempre foi algo unilateral que eu tive que lidar sozinho por anos. Você não pode me culpar por ficar um pouco sem reação.</p>
<p>- Um pouco? – Ela perguntou verdadeiramente chateada. – Eu beijo você, digo que gosto de você e você ainda está discutindo comigo ao invés de tomar uma atitude!</p>
<p>Ele cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, a pressionando contra a parede de um jeito quase rude. A mão esquerda se enterrou em sua cintura enquanto a direita subiu como um fantasma pela lateral do corpo dela, afastando o cabelo ruivo do ombro, expondo-o para os seus dedos, que acariciaram a pele por ali, deslizaram por sua clavícula e subiram para, finalmente, se alojarem em sua nuca.</p>
<p>- Eu estive esse tempo todo estudando o tipo de reação que eu deveria ter com você, Lily. – Ele sussurrou, seus lábios roçando nos dela. – Porque eu sabia lidar com a Lily que estreitava os olhos para mim e, de vez em quando, gritava como uma maldita banshee comigo. Mas eu não sei lidar com uma Lily que sorri e conversa comigo, muito menos com uma que me beija.</p>
<p>- Eu juro por Deus, James... Se depois desse discurso você me dispensar...</p>
<p>James ainda estava rindo quando sua boca cobriu a dela pela segunda vez naquela noite. Era doce, suave e muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele tinha imaginado alguma vez na vida porque era real, porque ele estava beijando Lily Evans contra a parede da sala de monitoria e ela o estava correspondendo.</p>
<p>O aperto em suas vestes afrouxou e, no instante seguinte, ele sentiu as mãos pequenas dela serpenteando pelo seu pescoço, hesitantes. James não aprofundou o beijo num primeiro momento, optando por brincar um pouco com a boca dela, mordiscando seu lábio inferior e tomando sua boca incontáveis vezes até fazê-la implorar e se derreter nos seus braços.</p>
<p>- James... – Ela murmurou, impaciente, o fazendo rir.</p>
<p>- O que? – Ele questionou, divertido. – Estou tomando uma atitude.</p>
<p>Ela pressionou os dedos no pescoço dele, subindo-os para bagunçar os seus cabelos. James fechou os olhos para aproveitar a carícia sem ainda acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, sua testa descansando na dela.</p>
<p>- Você é um idiota. – Lily declarou. – Sabe disso, não é?</p>
<p>James abriu os olhos apenas para se perder nas piscinas esverdeadas de Lily.</p>
<p>- Sei, mas eu sou o seu idiota.</p>
<p>Evans riu ruidosamente, afundando os dedos nos seus cabelos e se erguendo na ponta dos pés. James moveu as duas mãos para a cintura dela mais uma vez, os dedos subindo e descendo pelas costas dela gentilmente.</p>
<p>- Isso significa que você vai me chamar pra sair? – Ela perguntou, deixando seus lábios roçarem nos dele. James os mordeu de brincadeira apenas para beijá-la mais uma vez.</p>
<p>- Eu não sabia que você estava ansiosa para um convite, Evans. – Ele brincou, apertando seus braços na cintura dela, sustentando o seu peso. – Se eu soubesse, teria providenciado isso mais cedo.</p>
<p>Lily revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>- Você saberia, se tivesse prestado atenção nos sinais.</p>
<p>James escorregou os lábios pelo rosto dela, ansiando alcançar o seu pescoço em uma carícia sutil apenas para poder se sentir bêbado pelo cheiro doce de baunilha da pele dela.</p>
<p>- Você realmente armou uma noite de jogos apenas para falar comigo? – Ele murmurou contra a sua pele, deliciando-se em senti-la arrepiada sob o seu toque.</p>
<p>- Não seja tão arrogante. – Ela suspirou, os olhos fechados enquanto James dava beijos longos e com a boca aberta pelo seu pescoço. – As noites de jogos já existiam, nós apenas resolvemos levá-la para a sala comunal hoje.</p>
<p>- Eu não conhecia essa Lily Evans que gostava de jogos com bebidas e sair depois do toque de recolher.</p>
<p>Evans se mexeu em seus braços, o empurrando um pouco para trás, as mãos em seu peito e os olhos brilhando de um jeito quase debochado.</p>
<p>- Você realmente acha que eu sou um estereótipo de monitora chata e certinha?</p>
<p>Ele abriu um sorriso ladino.</p>
<p>- Eu nunca disse chata. Mas eu nunca vi você cumprir uma detenção...</p>
<p>- Só porque eu sou mais inteligente que você pra nunca ter sido pega, não significa que eu não sei me divertir.</p>
<p>Evans, então, o empurrou suavemente para trás. James, tonto, se deixou levar sem nunca deixar de sorrir.</p>
<p>- Se divertir, é? – Ele perguntou, pateticamente, quando a parte de trás dos seus joelhos bateram no pequeno sofá em que eles estavam sentados anteriormente.</p>
<p>- Garotas gostam de se divertir, Jamie. Eu gosto de me divertir.</p>
<p>Eles caíram juntos no sofá, mas James rapidamente frustrou a intenção dela de se colocar no colo dele, manobrando-a para que ela caísse deitada e ele pudesse pairar sobre ela. Não era confortável, de maneira nenhuma, mas James não podia ligar menos para isso.</p>
<p>- É bom que isso não seja nenhuma brincadeira sua, Lily. – Ele disse de repente, muito sério. – Você não pode sair daqui e fingir que nada disso aconteceu amanhã.</p>
<p>Lily se remexeu embaixo dele, posicionando-se de forma mais confortável e apoiando-se nos cotovelos para olhar para ele.</p>
<p>- Caso não tenha ficado claro, James, eu gosto de você. Eu não estaria aqui se não gostasse.</p>
<p>Ela parecia uma deusa, ele pensou. Apoiando-se em apenas um braço, James usou a mão livre para traçar o rosto dela em um carinho suave que a fez fechar os olhos. Sentindo o coração descompassado, ele passou os dedos pela bochecha dela, em direção as orelhas, enfiando-os no cabelo ruivo dela parcialmente solto e bagunçado. Com cuidado, James retirou a varinha que os prendia parcamente, esticando-se sobre ela para colocá-la em segurança na mesinha de apoio. Quando voltou a posição original, Lily olhava para ele intensamente. James abaixou-se com cuidado sobre ela, controlando o seu peso para não a esmagar.</p>
<p>Antes que pudesse voltar a beijá-la, Lily o parou espalmando as duas mãos em seu peito. James conhecia Lily Evans há sete anos, mas nunca a tinha visto tão hesitante quanto agora.</p>
<p>- Você ainda não me disse nada sobre gostar de mim de volta, James.</p>
<p>Ele riu, um pouco incrédulo, porque se ela imaginava que existia alguma possibilidade de ele deixar de amá-la depois de todo aquele tempo, ela deveria ser internada.</p>
<p>- O que faria você pensar que eu não gosto de você, Evans?</p>
<p>- Bem, honestamente, eu tinha quase certeza de que você estava sendo apenas lento até essa noite. – Ela sorriu um pouco sem graça. – Mas então você me perguntou sobre sermos amigos e isso meio que me bagunçou um pouco.</p>
<p>- Eu perguntei por que eu estava confuso quanto ao nosso relacionamento. – James optou por ser sincero. – Quero dizer, eu sei que temos nos dado muito bem, especialmente esse ano. Mas ainda assim eu sentia que existia algum tipo de barreira entre nós, algo que impedia você de agir normalmente perto de mim.</p>
<p>- Bem, eu desenvolvi uma queda absurda por você, provavelmente foi isso que me impediu de agir normalmente. – Ela ironizou, suas mãos voltando a se prender atrás do pescoço dele. – Eu passava cinquenta por cento do tempo tentando não ser patética perto de você e a outra metade me sentindo exatamente assim porque você simplesmente não parecia mais interessado; mesmo que eu ainda achasse que você gostava um pouquinho de mim.</p>
<p>Tenso ao limite, James afogou uma risada caindo para beijar o seu pescoço.</p>
<p>- Evans. – Ele chamou, erguendo o tronco para encará-la. – Eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo. Mas eu já tinha desistido de esperar você me corresponder. Definitivamente, eu não estava esperando por essa virada no jogo.</p>
<p>- Você tinha desistido de mim? – Ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando de uma forma que fez o coração de James afundar.</p>
<p>Ele correu a língua pelo lábio inferior dela, beijando-a suavemente para acalmá-la.</p>
<p>- Eu estava tentando, Evans. – James foi sincero. – Mas você é uma coisinha irresistível demais e eu falhei completamente.</p>
<p>- Isso é bom. – Ela sussurrou, sorrindo timidamente pra ele. – Porque seria horrível se você tivesse desistido de mim justamente quando conseguiu a proeza de me fazer apaixonada por você.</p>
<p>James grunhiu, a declaração dela tendo um efeito imediato em sua virilha e o fazendo apertar a mão que tinha na cintura dela. Lily também pareceu impaciente com toda aquela conversa fiada porque seus dedos pressionaram o seu pescoço para baixo, o incentivando a beijá-la. James precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não deixar o peso do seu corpo cair contra o dela quando Lily correu a língua pelo seu lábio inferior, implorando para ser acolhida.</p>
<p>Era quente e agradável como um dia de verão e James esqueceu completamente da nevasca do lado de fora enquanto a ponta dos dedos de Lily corriam pelas suas costas, pressionando, arranhando e o apertando como se todo o contato corporal que tinham não fosse o suficiente. Quando o ar faltou em seus pulmões, James não conseguiu se afastar dela, sua boca descendo pelo pescoço dela primeiro em beijos suaves que logo se transformaram em pequenas mordidas conforme os dedos de Lily se enfiavam em seu cabelo, incentivando-o.</p>
<p>O cérebro de James estava nebuloso e vazio porque ele estava em uma sessão de amassos com Lily Evans. E ele não estava sonhando, era o corpo quente dela abaixo do seu, era a boca dela implorando pela dele, correndo por sua pele e chamando seu nome. Eram as mãos dela subindo pelo seu pescoço, traçando o seu rosto e arrancando os seus óculos. E, definitivamente, eram os dedos dela entrando sorrateiramente pelas suas vestes, as puxando como se elas a estivessem ofendendo.</p>
<p>- Tire essa porcaria, James. – Ele a ouviu dizer, quase ranzinza. – Tire logo.</p>
<p>Sem tirar a boca da dela, ele puxou a longa veste preta pelos braços, deixando-a cair em qualquer lugar perto do sofá, suas mãos imediatamente voltando para o corpo de Lily, apertando sua barriga, subindo pelo seu tronco sutilmente, sem encostar em nada propositalmente.</p>
<p>Evans, determinada a mudar isso, enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa branca do uniforme que ele ainda usava o fazendo estremecer violentamente.</p>
<p>- Mãos frias, Evans. – Ele reclamou.</p>
<p>Lily riu dele, sua perna imediatamente engatando em suas costas, puxando-o para baixo sem piedade e o fazendo grunhir.</p>
<p>- Eu não acredito que você está reclamando das minhas mãos, Potter. – Ela afundou seus dedos nas costas dele.</p>
<p>- Não seja uma provocadora. – Ele advertiu, olhando nos olhos dela enquanto permitia que os seus dedos entrassem alguns centímetros para dentro da infame blusa branca que o estava enlouquecendo desde o início da noite. – Eu não entraria nesse jogo se fosse você.</p>
<p>- Por que não? – Ela perguntou, seus dedos escorregando tortuosamente pela linha da coluna dele, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos. Ele não conseguiu prender um gemido quando as duas mãos de Lily seguraram com força a barra da roupa dele, seu quadril se ajustando instintivamente ao dele, deixando bem claro o que ela estava fazendo.</p>
<p>James subiu a mão pelo tronco dela, por baixo da blusa, e a parou quando seu polegar roçou a beira do sutiã que ela usava, nenhum centímetro acima.</p>
<p>- Porque se você entrar nesse jogo, eu não vou conseguir manter as minhas mãos para mim por muito tempo, Evans.</p>
<p>Os olhos dela escureceram e ela se mexeu, suas mãos voando para o seu peito e o empurrando para cima. Por um breve minuto, James ficou frustrado porque embora ele pretendesse que ela não fizesse nada do que não estivesse disposta, ele torcia muito para que ela estivesse disposta. Evans, porém, se empurrou para cima também junto com ele, seu tronco apenas inclinado o suficiente para perder o apoio do estofado.</p>
<p>Ela sorriu diabolicamente pra ele enquanto enfiava as próprias mãos nas costas, por baixo da blusa. James não piscou enquanto a observava se remexer e sentiu as suas calças se apertarem quando as mãos de Lily fizeram uma manobra estranha que ele não conseguiria descrever, exatamente como Marlene mais cedo, e puxou uma delicada peça de algodão branco para fora.</p>
<p>- Marlene estava falando sério quando disse que você não precisava de strip poker para ver o meu sutiã.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uma virada no jogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A: Puro e totalmente obsceno, +18, smut, NSFW, NC-17, como vocês quiserem chamar. Fofo, cheio de sentimentos, mas explícito. Estejam avisados :) :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily tinha a peça pendurada no dedo indicador, a mão apontando para ele. Seu lábio tinha se curvado em um deliciado sorriso e os olhos verdes estavam derramando expectativa. Ela não poderia culpá-lo de perder o controle depois de uma provocação daquelas, podia?</p>
<p>Com um rosnado que veio do fundo da garganta, James a empurrou de volta para o sofá enquanto sua boca caia sobre a dela em um beijo desajeitado e duro que não durou praticamente nada.</p>
<p>Com um suspiro, Lily prendeu as duas pernas na cintura dele, incitando seu quadril contra o dele, obrigando-o a escorregar seus lábios pelo pescoço, seus dentes apertando a carne macia sem cuidado, fazendo-a suspirar e se apertar a ele. James, então, inspirado pelas reações dela, abriu a boca para distribuir pequenos beijos pela região apenas para sugar a pele dela em seguida, provocando um pequeno hematoma que o fez sorrir contra ela, arrogante.</p>
<p>Seus lábios, então, subiram pela garganta dela, alcançando a sua orelha enquanto as duas mãos dele entravam em sua blusa novamente, se arrastando pelas costelas e pressionando levemente.</p>
<p>- Você vai me deixar tocar em você, Lily? – Ele perguntou, ofegante, seus dedos tocando com cuidado a parte inferior dos seios, um pouco atrapalhados por causa da blusa. Lily estremeceu em seus braços de um jeito que James, nem em suas fantasias do quinto ano, tinha imaginado. – Por favor, me deixe tocar em você...</p>
<p>Ele ergueu um pouco o tronco para que pudesse olhá-la. Apesar de nunca ter sentido o seu pau tão duro quanto naquele momento, James ainda se considerava um cavalheiro e ainda não conseguia acreditar que era realmente Lily Evans que estavam embaixo dele, a boca vermelha entreaberta.</p>
<p>- James, eu vou te azarar se você não me tocar. – Ela anunciou, levemente esganiçada, suas pequenas mãos de dedos que faziam coisas com ele voltando a torcer o tecido da sua camisa para aliviar a tensão.</p>
<p>Ele sorriu lentamente, descendo sua boca para um beijo rápido.</p>
<p>- Apenas checando, amor. – Ele suspirou, ajeitando-se sobre ela de uma forma que não a machucasse e, finalmente, subindo as mãos.</p>
<p>James fechou os olhos com força ao tocar os seios dela pela primeira vez. Enquanto a respiração de Lily engatava violentamente abaixo dele, suas mãos apertaram simultaneamente o peito pela, sentindo o peso delicioso e o calor da pele dela contra a palma de suas mãos. Eles não eram grandes, mas eram perfeitos porque eram de Lily e porque ela parecia particularmente satisfeita de tê-lo tocando neles.</p>
<p>- Merlin, Evans. – Ele gemeu alto, beijando sua boca, pescoço e clavícula, as mãos explorando cuidadosamente, apertando a carne macia e, depois, deixando que o polegar se arrastasse por cima dos mamilos, os deixando em pico quase instantaneamente e arrancando dela as lamúrias mais gostosas que James já ouviu. – Você gosta? Gosta assim?</p>
<p>Ela estremeceu e suspirou, mas não conseguiu falar. James então sentiu as mãos dela impacientes no tecido de sua camisa, puxando. Dolorosamente, ele se afastou dela por alguns instantes, não tendo paciência para desfazer botões e apenas puxando a peça pela cabeça, jogando-a para o lado.</p>
<p>James não teve tempo de voltar para ela porque no segundo seguinte, Evans tinha se erguido e estava sobre ele, sua boca se chocando contra a dele exigente e seus dedos subindo e descendo pelos seus braços, às vezes beliscando os seus bíceps, e depois, explorando o seu peito. Ele achou que pudesse desmaiar quando foi a vez dela de fazer o que quisesse, esmagando seu corpo contra o dele, a boca sem controle contra o seu pescoço, mordendo e beijando, e as mãos escorregando pelas suas costas, as unhas se enterrando em sua pele de um jeito que o deixou louco.</p>
<p>Eles formaram uma bagunça de braços e pernas, meio sentados, meio deitados, brigando por controle por algum tempo. Quando os joelhos de James começaram a se incomodar com a posição, ele segurou as costas dela firmemente a içando, tentando inverter as posições. Percebendo o que ele estava tentando fazer, Evans afastou-se um pouco, deixando que James se sentasse sobre o sofá de forma adequada antes de puxá-la para cima dele.</p>
<p>Lily não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, descendo seu quadril sobre ele deliberadamente, encaixando-se contra a ereção dele. James grunhiu, suas duas mãos voando para a bunda dela, controlando e direcionando seus movimentos e sua boca mais uma vez escorregando para a orelha dela.</p>
<p>- Melhor assim? – Ele sussurrou, sentindo todo o corpo reagir, seu pau duro e pulsante como nunca dentro das calças, enquanto Lily apoiava as mãos em seus ombros, rebolando instintivamente no seu colo.</p>
<p>- Muito melhor. – James afundou os dedos com mais nela, a fazendo ofegar e gemer enquanto a ajudava a balançar suavemente. – Merlin, James...</p>
<p>- Não temos que fazer nada. – Ele falou, embora subisse as mãos pelas suas costas, levando a blusa com elas.</p>
<p>- Mmm... – Ela gemeu contra o seu pescoço, cavalgando sobre o seu pau num vai e vem delicioso que o fez revirar os olhos violentamente. A fricção de seus corpos separados pelas roupas que usavam estava enlouquecendo-o em uma velocidade impressionante.</p>
<p>James precisou de toda a sua coragem Grifinória para segurar a sua cintura com força e obrigá-la a diminuir o ritmo, porém. Quando ela reclamou no seu ouvido, ele pensou incoerentemente que um chute no saco poderia doer menos.</p>
<p>– Você sabe. – Ele resistiu, seus dedos a apertando, segurando-a parada, sua voz rouca e ofegante contra a orelha dela. – Eu não esperava nem que você fosse me beijar um dia. Eu posso esperar mais um pouco, se você quiser.</p>
<p>Lily se acalmou, afastando-se para que pudessem se encarar com atenção e cuidado. James não ousou tirar os olhos do rosto dela porque, embora quisesse muito subir a blusa dela para finalmente ver o que esteve tocando nos últimos minutos, ele queria ter certeza de que era o que ela queria.</p>
<p>- Você quer esperar? – Lily perguntou, ofegante, o rosto vermelho no que ele imaginou ser uma mistura de calor com constrangimento.</p>
<p>Instantaneamente as mãos de James soltaram a blusa dela, voando para o seu rosto. Ele beijou delicadamente cada uma de suas bochechas, sua boca e a ponta do seu nariz.</p>
<p>- Eu disse que eu posso esperar. – Ele corrigiu, a fazendo rir. – Mas não importa se eu quero, porque é óbvio que eu quero. Eu sempre quis você, Lily, sempre vou querer. Mas você não é só isso pra mim, não é só uma foda na sala dos monitores. Por isso eu posso esperar. Porque eu não quero que você mude de ideia sobre a gente amanhã e se arrependa.</p>
<p>Ela sorriu abertamente, inclinando-se sobre ele para o beijar suavemente nos lábios, mordendo de brincadeira para que pudesse deslizar a sua língua para mergulhar na boca dele. James deixou-a no comando, num beijo que foi um anticlímax da excitação em que estavam envolvidos. James achou que beijar Lily Evans tinha sido a coisa mais gostosa de toda a sua vida até o momento em que ele foi beijado por ela. E, para Potter, havia muita diferença entre as duas coisas.</p>
<p>Suas bocas se moveram em uma dança lenta enquanto Lily corria os dedos pelos cabelos dele num carinho gentil que mais arrepiava do que provocava. Era tão bom quanto estar no céu.</p>
<p>Quando ela se afastou dele, James não segurou o suspiro satisfeito, seus braços se enroscando em volta dela e puxando para um abraço porque ele queria mantê-la segura e nunca nenhuma garota tinha feito com ele o que ela fazia. Lily deixou sua testa descansar na dele, sorrindo de olhos fechados por alguns minutos.</p>
<p>- Você, James Potter, é a coisa mais doce que existe no meu mundo. – Ela anunciou, piscando os olhos verdes e brilhantes pra ele. – E eu estou apaixonada por você, não acho que exista a menor possibilidade de eu mudar de ideia ou me arrepender.</p>
<p>Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, seu pau latejando dentro das calças enquanto Lily escorregava as mãos traiçoeiras pelo seu peito, os polegares se enroscando nas esperas do cinto e puxando suas calças ostensivamente.</p>
<p>A respiração de James engatou, sua cabeça caindo para descansar no escoro do estofado enquanto Lily se inclinava sobre ele, voltando a beijá-lo na boca e, depois, no pescoço.</p>
<p>- Lily, eu não vou conseguir parar depois... – Ele avisou, a voz mais rouca do que ele imaginava.</p>
<p>Ela subiu seus beijos para a sua boca novamente, apenas roçando seus lábios nos dele antes de olhá-lo nos olhos.</p>
<p>- Eu não quero que você pare, James.</p>
<p>E então, todo o corpo dele ficou tenso, porque Lily estava abrindo o seu cinto, depois o botão da sua calça e, por fim, puxando o seu pau para fora, o segurando com as duas mãos. Ele grunhiu alto demais, seus pés batendo no chão, quando ela correu os dedos por toda a sua extensão com curiosidade.</p>
<p>A calmaria acabou porque James imediatamente arrastou a ofensiva blusa branca para cima da cabeça dela, jogando-a em qualquer lugar, e segurou os seus quadris com força e destreza, erguendo-a em seu colo apenas para colocá-la deitada no sofá, outra vez invertendo as posições.</p>
<p>James a atacou com pressa, suas mãos apertando sua barriga, costelas e, por fim, cobrindo o seu seio. Ele olhou para Lily ainda sem acreditar, balançando a cabeça. Ela não era um ser humano comum, não podia ser, ela era de outro mundo... James precisou de um segundo para admirá-la e se acalmar para não foder com ela da forma como ele queria.</p>
<p>Tremendo, deixou que sua mão corresse pela pele dela, tentando se concentrar nos detalhes. James sabia que Lily tinha sardas; elas ficavam evidentes no verão, quando ela abria um ou dois botões da blusa do uniforme. Mas ele nunca tinha realmente parado para pensar que elas cobririam praticamente toda a extensão de pele dela.</p>
<p>Lily riu e se contorceu enquanto ele deixava seus dedos traçarem lentamente o contorno do seu corpo.</p>
<p>- Você está fazendo cócegas. – Ela disse, risonha, o contagiando.</p>
<p>Mais calmo, James traçou beijos lentos pelo colo dela, a língua brincando com cada pinta maior que ele encontrasse pelo caminho. Os dedos dela brincaram com os cabelos dele, o incentivando.</p>
<p>- Eu não sabia que você tinha tantas sardas, Evans. – Ele murmurou contra a sua pele, erguendo o rosto para encará-la e lambendo os lábios, excitado. – Nas costas também?</p>
<p>Lily se encolheu, um pouco constrangida com a sua curiosidade, mas balançou a cabeça, confirmando. James sorriu, apreciando a ideia futura de virá-la de costas e... Merlin, ele precisava acabar logo com aquela tortura.</p>
<p>Sentindo o pau pesado, ele lambeu um de seus mamilos e riu com os suaves barulhos que ela fazia. Motivado, ele o tomou na boca para o chupar, sacudindo a língua e apreciando o quanto o movimento a deixava sensível. Ele espelhou o movimento no outro seio e, quando sentiu a necessidade olhar para ela, seus dedos substituíram sua boca no trabalho, beliscando os dois botões cor de rosa simultaneamente.</p>
<p>- James... – Ela gemeu seu nome, os olhos fechados e os quadris inquietos.</p>
<p>- Você é linda, Lily... Tão linda... – Ele declarou, mergulhando para roubar um beijo. – Eu juro pra você, eu ainda vou contar cada sarda do seu corpo.</p>
<p>Ela se arqueou contra suas mãos e, grunhindo, as tirou de seus seios, empurrando-as para baixo.</p>
<p>- Você pode contá-las, mas não hoje, não agora. – Ela disse, enérgica. – Você está me matando, James!</p>
<p>- Você esteve me matando por sete anos, Evans, seja paciente. – Ele respondeu, rindo, embora seu dedo tenha se enroscado no elástico da calça dela, ameaçando puxá-la.</p>
<p>- James! – Ela rugiu, suas mãos tateando cegamente e voltando a envolver o seu pau com um pouco menos de gentileza do que ele gostaria. – Mais rápido, ou eu vou agilizar as coisas pra você!</p>
<p>Ela só precisou dar duas longas puxadas em seu pau para que ele entendesse o recado.</p>
<p>- Merlin, Evans! – Ele gemeu, segurando o seu pulso com força. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, você fez seu ponto! Mantenha suas mãos pra você se quiser que isso chegue até o fim!</p>
<p>Lily achou engraçado o seu sofrimento, mas ele ficou satisfeito quando ouviu o riso dela morrer assim que as suas mãos seguraram o elástico da calça e da calcinha que ela usava simultaneamente, arrastando-as lentamente – de propósito, ele admitia – por suas pernas e deixando-a, finalmente, nua.</p>
<p>Ele, então, se levantou, terminando de puxar a roupa de Lily por seus pés e, imediatamente tentando se livrar do resto das suas próprias. James, porém, perdeu tudo quando ela se endireitou no sofá, pernas para fora e braços se esticando para puxá-lo pelos quadris para ela.</p>
<p>Ela estava nua, muito nua, dando um olhar para James que ele não conseguiria descrever de outra forma que não fosse sujo. O tipo de situações que seu eu de quinze anos nem fantasiava porque sabia que iria se envergonhar. No entanto...</p>
<p>- Eu acho que você precisa de ajuda.</p>
<p>Ele engasgou ruidosamente quando as mãos de Evans puxaram suas calças para baixo com força, liberando a sua ereção que estava exatamente na altura do rosto dela. James não costumava entrar em pânico com frequência, mas o sorriso completamente angelical de Lily fez isso com ele.</p>
<p>As intenções eram claras, mas James não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a nada – ele sabia que muitas garotas não curtiam muito aquele lance e, honestamente, ele ainda não sabia do que Lily gostava. Ele queria saber do que ela gostava primeiro antes que ela...</p>
<p>- Lily, você não pre-...</p>
<p>James não teve tempo, porque no instante seguinte ele urrou, seus quadris instintivamente se insinuando para a frente porque a boca de Lily Evans estava lambendo seu pau. E, por Merlin, ela era realmente boa naquilo, deixando que sua língua primeiro o provasse, rodando pela sua cabeça, antes que sua boca quente e macia o engolisse. E ela era tão, mas tão gostosa o chupando, que tudo que James pode imaginar é que se estar dentro da boca dela já era o paraíso, ele nunca mais a deixaria ir embora depois de estar dentro dela.</p>
<p>- Porra, porra, porra, Lils! – Ele grunhiu, seus dedos envolvendo os cabelos dela, pressionando suavemente até que ele estivesse na beira do precipício e a puxasse para trás.</p>
<p>Foi a visão mais sensual de toda a sua vida: Lily Evans completamente nua, pernas abertas e expostas pra ele, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e os lábios úmidos e inchados depois de o ter chupado até o esquecimento. Se ele estivesse sonhando, ele preferia morrer a ter que acordar.</p>
<p>Ele a ouviu rir enquanto avançava para cima dela, suas mãos tocando onde alcançassem e sua boca chupando, mordendo e beijando cada pedaço de pele que ele encontrasse. Sua mente estava envolta por névoa e seu cérebro podia ser quase uma geleia, mas ele ainda teve discernimento o bastante para saber que era a vez dela e que ele tinha que simplesmente ser bom demais agora.</p>
<p>Se colocando novamente acima dela, sua ereção pressionando contra a sua coxa, James apertou suavemente a sua perna, subindo seus dedos com suavidade, embora rapidamente para não dar tempo de ela pensar.</p>
<p>- Eu preciso que você me diga do que gosta agora, Evans. – Ele sussurrou, o rosto afundado no pescoço dela. – Porque eu vou tocar em você agora. Merda, Lily, eu preciso tocar em você.</p>
<p>Eles gemeram em uníssono quando ela ergueu a perna direita para enganchar em sua cintura, a mão de James perto de sua boceta sendo a única coisa que impediu a penetração. Devagar, quase rosnando, ele deslizou um dedo por toda a extensão dela, fazendo-a arquear-se contra ele. Um sorriso convencido brincou em seus lábios e James ergueu o rosto para olhar para ela:</p>
<p>- O que é isso que eu leio em você, Evans? Urgência?</p>
<p>- James! – Ela choramingou, uma fina camada de suor brilhando em sua pele. – Outra hora, em outro momento, eu vou dizer tudo o que que você quiser, mas não agora. Por favor...</p>
<p>Ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, James deliberadamente empurrou a ponta do dedo dentro dela, fechando os olhos, enquanto o polegar a explorava em busca do pequeno feixe de nervos que ele sabia que a faria gritar. Ele soube exatamente o momento em que o encontrou porque ela se contorceu e o chamou pelo nome longamente, dedos, pernas e unhas pressionando contra ele.</p>
<p>- Você foi tão boa pra mim Lily, tão boa. – Ele murmurou, provocando o seu clitóris. – Me deixe ser bom pra você também.</p>
<p>As mãos dela se agarram em seu pescoço, as costas arqueando e o corpo inteiro tensionando.</p>
<p>- Você quer ser bom pra mim, James? – Ela perguntou retoricamente. – Pare de me provocar e acabe logo com isso!</p>
<p>Quando a outra perna de Lily se enrolou em sua cintura, os pés cravando em suas costas com força, James cedeu aos desejos dela. Ele mal teve consciência de se esticar sobre ela, alcançar a varinha e executar um feitiço de proteção, antes de deslizar para dentro dela lentamente. Centímetro por centímetro, aproveitando cada segundo antes do fim enquanto as paredes dela o acolhiam. Ele observou seu rosto com atenção, a percebendo morder o lábio inferior com força enquanto ele entrava e se acomodava, seus gemidos se misturando.</p>
<p>De olhos fechados, James permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes para que Lily pudesse se acostumar com ele e, também, para que ele não se envergonhasse. Merlin, ela estava tão quente, molhada e apertada que James achou que aquilo podia matá-lo.</p>
<p>Quando ela mexeu um pouco os quadris, ele entendeu que podia se mexer também. Devagar, ele saiu quase completamente apenas para empurrar dentro dela novamente, com força.</p>
<p>- Puta merda, James! – Ela engasgou.</p>
<p>Ele riu, tirando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto dela e se embalando sem pressa, segurando os quadris de Lily no lugar, o prazer queimando de dentro para fora de uma forma que ele nunca tinha sentido antes.</p>
<p>- Linguagem, senhorita Evans. – Ele brincou, sorrindo para a imagem dela esparramada, seios balançando, lábios inchados e olhos pesados. – Você é tão linda, Lily, tão perfeita que eu nem posso acreditar que estamos aqui.</p>
<p>Algo dentro dela pareceu clicar, porque imediatamente ela se apertou contra ele e se arqueou para se agarrar contra o seu pescoço, com força. James a puxou para si, perdendo-se nos lábios dela que o buscavam com necessidade e desespero. James deixou que ela o beijasse, mas logo a distraiu ao usar uma mão para brincar com o seu seio enquanto a outra segurava seu quadril, direcionando os movimentos. Lily jogou-se novamente para trás, numa massa barulhenta e confusa, enquanto ele achava um ritmo que fosse bom para os dois, principalmente para ela, intercalando as estocadas com os toques de seus dedos.</p>
<p>Em algum desses momentos, ela ficou absolutamente fora de si, seus grunhidos antes suaves, crescendo e tomando conta de toda a sala, suas mãos arranhando as suas costas e os músculos da sua boceta contraindo-se de um jeito delicioso em volta do seu pau.</p>
<p>- Você vai gozar, Lily? – Ele apertou seus quadris, a voz soando rouca, quase como uma oração. – Porque eu quero fazer você gozar, amor, vamos lá...</p>
<p>- James, oh, Merlin, James!</p>
<p>Ele, então, desceu o tronco, mudando o ângulo das estocadas e chupando e lambendo seus mamilos de forma caótica até tirá-la de vez da órbita. James, então, deu graças a Merlin por não precisar mais se segurar, deixando-se dominar por um orgasmo poderoso e desmoronar em cima de Lily quase como um peso morto.</p>
<p>Por vários minutos, eles apenas existiram, suas respirações se acalmando sendo o único ruído no local.</p>
<p>Então, os dedos dela correram pelos cabelos de sua nuca em um carinho gentil que o deixou sonolento.</p>
<p>- Você tem cabelo de sexo. – A voz de Lily o trouxe de volta a realidade.</p>
<p>James se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhar pra ela, divertido.</p>
<p>- Você costumava odiar o meu cabelo, se não estou enganado, Evans.</p>
<p>Ela riu alto, suas mãos nunca longe dele.</p>
<p>- Isso foi antes, muito antes. – Lily disse, solenemente. – Quinto ano tenebroso, você mesmo disse.</p>
<p>James a beijou mais uma vez, com carinho, aproveitando as carícias que ela parecia tão disposta a lhe dispensar. Ela bocejou preguiçosamente, seus braços serpenteando por seu tronco e o abraçando.</p>
<p>- Nós devíamos voltar para o salão comunal. – Ele murmurou. – Mas eu não estou pronto pra te deixar agora que eu tive você.</p>
<p>- Carente, você, não? – Lily brincou, embora suas mãos tenham se apertado ainda mais contra ele. – Não podemos passar a noite aqui?</p>
<p>James ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela:</p>
<p>- Um pouco arriscado, não monitora-chefe?</p>
<p>Ele só ouviu sua risada porque o rosto dela estava escondido no seu peito.</p>
<p>- É natal, ninguém vai notar a nossa falta se aparecermos para o café da manhã.</p>
<p>- Sabe, eu sempre pensei que seria eu quem teria que convencer você a quebrar as regras.</p>
<p>Lily afastou-se dele apenas para lhe lançar um olhar zombeteiro:</p>
<p>- Eu pensei ter ouvido você me dizer que nunca tinha pensando que poderia me beijar, James. Como você pensou nessas coisas, então?</p>
<p>Ele estreitou os olhos para ela, erguendo-se para vestir as calças.</p>
<p>- Cruel, Evans. Muito cruel. – Ele murmurou, e, então, olhou em volta, encontrando a camisa, atirando-a para ela. – Vista isso, pelo menos. O fogo da lareira está apagando, você vai congelar.</p>
<p>- Você é friorento demais, Potter. – Ela zombou, apesar de ter levado o tecido ao nariz discretamente, parecendo bastante satisfeita com a oferta.</p>
<p>Enquanto ela obedecia, James usou as suas vestes longas e pretas para transfigurá-las em um cobertor. Não ficou tão grosso quanto ele gostaria, mas daria para o gasto. Quando ele voltou seus olhos para o sofá, Lily já estava vestida com a sua camisa, puxando o ninho de cabelos ruivos para fora da gola. James sorriu, sem acreditar na sua sorte, e deitou-se na outra extremidade, puxando Lily pela mão.</p>
<p>- Venha cá, mexa-se. – Ele murmurou, ajeitando-os da melhor forma possível no desconfortável sofá da sala dos monitores. Lily se aninhou contra ele, sua cabeça descansando em seu peito e as pernas enroladas nas dele. Ela o ajudou a puxar o cobertor transfigurado sobre eles. – Confortável?</p>
<p>Ela se mexeu uma última vez em seu peito.</p>
<p>- Sim. Você?</p>
<p>James sentia a madeira do velho estofado cravando em suas costas e o seu pescoço em um ângulo que provavelmente lhe daria um torcicolo. Suas pernas também eram longas demais para o sofá e estavam encolhidas em uma posição totalmente estranha, envolvidas pelas de Lily. O braço que a envolvia, com toda a certeza, ficaria dormente até o amanhecer.</p>
<p>Ainda assim ele sorriu, fechando os olhos, os braços a apertando com força.</p>
<p>- Nunca estive melhor.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Na manhã seguinte, eles acordariam atrasados para o café da manhã e Lily ficaria absolutamente ruborizada ao encontrar McGonagall no Salão Comunal da Grifinória questionando onde os seus monitores-chefes tinham se metido para não perceberem os pequenos incêndios que tomaram conta do castelo na noite anterior.</p>
<p>Lily abriria a boca para se defender, mas desistiria assim que os olhos da velha diretora caíssem sobre as mãos unidas deles e as vestes desalinhadas, erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p>
<p>- Esqueçam, eu não acho que eu quero saber.</p>
<p>Com o argumento de que era Natal e fortes recomendações de que tal desatenção por parte de seus monitores não seria tolerada outra vez, ela os dispensaria para o grande salão.</p>
<p>Não existiria muita comoção quando eles se aproximassem da mesa da Grifinória de mãos dadas, nem mesmo quando James passasse o braço por cima do ombro de Lily quando eles se sentassem lado a lado, impossivelmente perto.</p>
<p>- Minha avó cega conseguiria ser mais rápida do que vocês. – Mary MacDonald diria, enquanto se servia de bacon.</p>
<p>Enquanto comiam, James descobriria que Emmeline Vance e Benjy Fenwick foram encontrados dormindo juntos dentro de um armário de vassouras por Pirraça, mas que tinham se livrado da detenção e escapado para seus salões comunais antes de serem pegos por um professor porque Remus e Sirius tinham alagado o banheiro da Murta e a feito chorar ruidosamente em plena madrugada. Eles estariam negando, dizendo que estiveram fazendo outra coisa que eles não diriam a ninguém o que era – e essa seria a causa da discussão toda daquela manhã.</p>
<p>James acreditaria nos amigos porque Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett e Mary MacDonald trocariam sorrisinhos suspeitos com Lily, que estaria apertando a coxa dele sugestivamente por baixo da mesa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N/A: Originalmente, essa fic era para ser unicamente o smut porque simplesmente eu estava muito a fim de escrever um. Perdi o controle e o que era pra ser uma one, se transformou em uma short-fic de quase 15k. Perdi minha habilidade de escrever coisas curtas com Counting Paths (a long que eu escrevo), então, se você chegou ao fim, espero que tenha gostado :)</p>
<p>Beeijooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>